Crónicas de la secundaria
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: todos los monstruos de duelo asisten a la escuela secundaria que seran sus vidas en ese entorno ? romance, humor , y varias cosas mas pasen y lean(Fic suspendido asta fines de Septiembre)
1. Comienzo y encuentros 1

**hola! bueno aqui un fic que tenia en mi mente hace rato pero no sabia como comenzarlo asta que bueno estube leyendo uno que otro fic con esta tematica de otros foros y ya pude acomodar las ideas aclaro esta no es una copia solo cambiando las cosas no solo saco una que otra idea pero lo demas es mio ,aqui como iba a ser muy dificil ponerle nombre a los monstruos ademas de que a algunos no les convenceria puso solo los nombres de las cartas bueno dejo de hablar y disfruten este fic lo actualisare semanal osea todos los viernes disfruten**

 ** _Parte_ _1:primeras aventuras_**

 **Capitulo 1:comienzo y encuentros**

El mago oscuro estaba dormido tranquilamente rogando que no sonara el despertador ese dia tenia que ir a la secundaria comenzaba otro año de escuela el ya iba por el 4 año de secundaria ya casi acababa, como era de esperarse el aparato sonó y el trataba de apagarlo hasta lograr tirarlo y dejar de sonar

― _levántate tienes que ir a la escuela_ _―_ era su padre quien abrió la puerta este era el mago de las ilusiones pero con el cabello castaño , el mencionado solo se giro

― _quiero faltar hoy_ _―_ dijo este acomodándose pero luego fue levantado y depositado en el suelo

― _tienes que ir_ _―_ respondió el con una actitud severa en eso otro se paro detrás de el

― _quédate en cama así me como tu desayuno jajaja_ _―_ un mago de cabello blanco y traje rojo se fue a la cocina se levanto rápidamente como persiguiendo una presa

― _Arcana! Ni se te ocurra comértelo o te asesino!_ _―_ este desapareció de la escena persiguiendo a su hermano

salió de su casa a toda prisa detrás lo siguió su hermano quien desapareció a la distancia cuando se subió al vehiculo de uno de sus amigos. El al llegar al establecimiento se freno para ver si encontraba a alguno de sus amigos pero nada cuando quiso dar un paso adentro termino chocando con alguien

― _cuidado!―_ escucho el grito el mago oscuro este al ver quien eran ni se alegro ni disgusto eran las hermanas dama árpia

― _lo siento chicas ―_ respondio este mientras ellas lo ayudaban

― _no pasa nada y que tal tus vacaciones?―_ pregunto una de las hermanas la que tenia el cabello corto anaranjado

― _pues han estado bien y las de ustedes?―_ pregunto el mago oscuro aunque vio que las otras dos se fueron dejando solo a aquellos

― _es un gusto volver a verte ―_ dijo ella dando una sonrisa por razón mágica cuando comenzaron a juntarse el y sus amigos con las 3 hermanas ella cambio su actitud de chica arrogante a mas amigable mas con el

― _hola señorita ―_ una voz a la distancia distrajo a los dos amigos que charlaban para ver que era el cyber comandante

― _hola ―_ dijo ella amargamente

― _hola mago oscuro―_ saludo el cyber comandante amigablemente

― _hola ―_ saludo este con la misma actitud

― _a claro ahora los mitad maquina , magos y bestias aladas no saludan?―_ se escucho a alguien los 3 voltearon era el espadachín de llamas el mago oscuro sonrio y le saludo con una gran sonrisa

― _hace tiempo que no te veía como estuvieron tus vacaciones? ―_ respondió el al verlo dándole un saludo

― _estuvieron bien gane un buen dinero en la tienda de mis tios ―_ respondio el espadachín sonriendo

Cuando termino el discurso introductorio por parte del director Kaibaman junto con el sub director Golem de engranajes ancestrales traron todos la dama arpía se fue por un lado tenia clases de vuelo de bestia alada , el espadachín de flamas junto a los demás se fueron a su salón que era todos juntos la clase de objetos de aumento de poder y defensa al entrar notaron a dos individuos pelear otra vez que ya se les iso habito en la escuela un joven de cabello platinado contra uno de cabello negro mientras una chica los observaba resignada era la Maga de la fe y los contrincantes eran el Dragon negro de ojos Rojos vs el Dragon Blanco de ojos azules

― _que pasa?―_ pregunto el mago oscuro acercándose

― _yo aquí no me meto arreglalo por favor―_ respondió ella alejándose a charlar con el cyber comandante y el espadachín de flamas

― _haber , haber que sucede aquí ―_ intervino el mago oscuro

― _sucede que el pelos y sombra se niega a hacer un reto que le propuso el ninja armado de invitar a la dragon de las damas arpías al baile de bienvenida―_ respondio el dragon blanco sus ojos se ponía pareciendo los de un reptil

― _pues no pienso hacer el ridículo y que me rechacen como lo hicieron con tigo―_ respondio el dragón negro pasándole lo mismo ya estaban a punto de cambiar para el combate

― _animos se que puedes solo trata de no tartamudear esta bien?―_ el ninja armado estaba parado a un lado grabando todo

― _y si lo hago que gano?―_ pregunto el dragon negro de ojos rojos

― _pues em….―_ se quedo pensando asta que se le ocurrió algo

― _que tal mi dinero por un mes?―_ pregunto el a lo que el dragon negro se tranquilizo y sonrió

― _acepto―_ Respondió el y fue hacia ella quien estaba leyendo un libro en la espera del profesor

― _hola ―_ saludo el ocultando perfectamente su nerviosismo

― _hola y no quiero―_ respondio ella cortadamente a lo que una risas que solo escucho el lo iso mirar hacia donde estaban sus amigos y el ninja

― _yo solo quería ser cortes con tigo y saludar no creas que estoy tratando algo―_ respondio el desinteresado y sonando como ofendido

― _perdon por mi forma de contestar pero es que hace unos momentos tu amigo el albino quiso invitarme al baile y casi se desmaya y termino haciendo el ridiculo―_ respondio ella tranquila y disculpándose

― _el se cree un galan pero no sabe nada de las mujeres aunque es buen chico solo es que no esta acostumbrado ―_ dijo el dando una media sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza

― _oh comprendo no hubiera sido así de brusca entonces , te gustaría hablar afuera mientras llega el profesor?―_ pregunto ella a lo que el asintió y se fueron los espectadores estaban con la mandíbula desencajada al observar tal Azaña, solo a la distancia escucharon la propuesta de ir al baile de bienvenida a lo que se escucho la afirmación

― _mejor me voy ya perdi mi dinero…―_ respondio el ninja armado y desapareció en una bomba de humo

― _lo encontrara a fin de cuentas―_ respondio el dragon blanco a lo que el mago oscuro asintió

En eso entro Gilford el relámpago era obvio que el era el profesor todos al verlo tomaron asiento para escucharlo el los miro a todos detenidamente antes de hablar

― _buenos días a todos yo cere su profesor y tutor este año cualquier cosa que necesiten o quieran hablar estoy para ayudarlos así que para conocernos mejor porque veo caras nuevas este año ya que a la mayoría los conozco de años anteriores―_ dijo el profesor a lo que cada uno iba presentandoce y sobre nuevo se refería a el dragon negro , el dragon blanco , al mago oscuro y la dragon de las arpías

― _bueno a todos los nuevos me presento soy el dragon negro de ojos rojos mi raza es de dragon ―_ respondio el a lo que Lagin el genio de la lámpara levanto la mano

― _si eres un dragon por que tienes esa apariencia?―_ pregunto el a lo que el profesor respondió

― _debido a que hay echisos o trapas que transforman a un monstruo en otra forma por verte con ese aspecto podría decir que tu usaste el echizo de nombramiento de caballero no es así?―_ pregunto el profesor a lo que el dragon negro asintió

― _así es pero puedo cambiar de aspecto a la hora de batallar ―_ respondio el luego miro a los demás dragones los otros dos asintieron por que hicieron lo mismo

― _bien es su turno joven―_ dijo observando al mago oscuro este se levanto hubo uno que otro silbido coqueto por parte de las chicas del salón

― _bueno yo soy el mago oscuro soy de raza lanzador de conjuros es un placer conocerlos a todos ―_ respondió el y luego se volvió a sentar una ves que terminaron todos de presentarse cuando tocaron a la puerta y una maga entro

― _profesor perdón el retraso pero es que no alcance el autobús y vivo lejos―_ respondio ella agitada a lo que el profesor negó con una sonrisa

― _no se disculpe pero trate de que no vuelva a suceder esta bien?por favor presentate―_ Dijo el a lo que ella asintió

― _un placer a todos soy la maga oscura soy de raza lanzadora de conjuros espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes ―_ saludo ella sonriendo al mago oscuro se le fue la mirada observándola cuando sintió un codazo

― _parece que te gusta no?―_ dijo el cyber comandante que estaba detrás

― _que? Estas loco no me gusta si ni la conozco ―_ dijo el mago oscuro

― _eso es lo que tu crees ―_ dijo el inclinando su cilla y el dragon blanco asintió con una sonrisa

― _ya veras cuando estén juntos los dos ―_ dijo el sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

Cuando acabo la clase el dragon negro se acerco a sus amigos este guardaba su celular tenia una sonrisa triunfante

― _adivinen quien ya tiene pareja para el baile ―_ Pregunto el y sus amigos lo miraron

― _tu ya lo escuchamos―_ respondio el mago oscuro y todos se fueron por caminos separados

El espadachín de flamas se fue para su clase del tipo que el era osea guerrero su profesor era el caballero rey un duro profesor el también era el de educación física así que la cosa estaba difícil, el dragon blanco , el dragon negro y el dragon de las arpías fueron a sus clases de vuelo eran muy diferentes a las de las bestias aladas estas eran para los tipos dragon con diferente enseñanza, el cyber comandante fue hacia el taller tenia su clase hay con el rey maquina , por suerte el mago oscuro no estaría solo en su clase de los lanzadores de conjuro su amiga la maga de la fe estaba hay para hacerle compañía.

Mientras en la clase de vuelo los monstruos tipo dragon estaban en sus formas originales su profesor era ni mas ni menos que Gandora el dragon de la destrucción un profesor severo pero justo

― _bien yo sere su profesor de vuelo jóvenes ahora aremos algo fácil y entretenido que aparte podrán sacarse un peso en mi clase es hacer una competencia de velocidad los mas veloces entraran al equipo de velocidad de la escuela aclaro solo hay vacantes para 2 miembros masculinos y dos femeninos ―_ aclaro el profesor que estaba en forma humana pero aun daba impresión por su aspecto de un hombre formido cabello negro y rojo mas su mirada asesina

Y así fue la cosa dragon tras dragon iban haciendo la competencia y el profesor con su cronometro media el tiempo que tardaban asta ahora para el daba lastima algunos lentos otros aceptables pero no para sus expectativas asta que le toco al dragon blanco de ojos azules , este comenzó a volar esquivando los obstáculos y destruyendo los objetivos lo logro en 1:32 lo que el profesor cambio su mueca a una afirmatoria y asintiendo luego el dragon negro de ojos rojos el iso 1:20 y el profesor quedo mas que satisfecho

― _bien caballeros a ustedes los quiero en el equipo masculino son rapidos y pueden serlo aun mas ―_ dijo el y ambos asintieron luego siguieron las mujeres

Fue casi lo mismo solo que hubo un empate entre dos entre la dragon de las arpía y el dragon de otra dimensión

Ya al final de la clase era hora del almuerzo mientras el mago oscuro caminaba solo hacia la cafetería se encontró con las chicas charlando las 3 damas arpía con la maga de la fe el se hacerco

― _mago oscuro? No deberías estar con los dos dragones? Digo es raro verte solo―_ dijo la dama arpía de cabello rojo largo

― _si sucede que quise alejarme un rato del dragon negro como logro que su hermana saliera con el al baile de bienvenida se a puesto insoportable ―_ dijo el a lo que las chicas lo observaron

― _así? Aya domo a la bestia―_ respondio la de cabello azul

― _espero y la pregunta no ofenda pero ella es una tipo dragon y ustedes bestia alada me lo podrían explicar por que?―_ pregunto la maga de la fe

― _nuestro padre es el dragon arcoíris mientras nuestra madre es la ciber arpía y bueno ella lo conoció con su forma de guerrero y así sucedieron pero aun así las 4 somos las mas queridas por todos los machos de aquí jajaja―_ respondio la de cabello largo a lo que la dama de la fe dio un suspiro

― _eso no puedo negarlo―_ dijo ella y luego observo al mago oscuro

― _te encuentras bien?―_ pregunto la dama arpía con el cabello corto a lo que el mago oscuro negó

― _algo …bueno me guardan un secreto?―_ pregunto el y ellas asintieron

― _bueno sucede que me gusta una chica…―_ dijo el avergonzado sucedia que el jamás había sentido eso por alguien

 **continuara**

 **espero que les aya gustado por favor dejen review eso motiva a seguir escribiendo y como dije el proximo cap sale el viernes bye bye**


	2. Comienzo y encuentros 2

**_Parte 1:Primeras Aventuras_**

 **Capitulo 2:** actuación y amistades

 _―así? Quien es?_ _―_ pregunto la Maga de La Fe a lo que el mago oscuro solo se limito a callar

― _me avergüenza decirlo_ _―_ Respondió el mirando a otro lado

― _vamos dilo_ _―_ dijo la dama arpía

Cuando el mago oscuro estaba por hablar sonó la campana al ir a clases tenían clases de defensa y ataque con el profesor Gardna este entro con el poderoso escudo que lleva en la espalda la mayoría siempre se pregunto cómo podía llevar esa cosa en la espalda y levantarla con una mano El espadachín de Flamas observo a su amigo que andaba con una mirada perdida y se le acerco para hablar

― _que te sucede? Te veo muy callado mayormente almenos hablas con migo―_ dijo este hacercandoce y el mago oscuro lo observo

― _sucede que bueno viste que llego la maga oscura a la escuela?―_ pregunto el y el espadachín asintió

― _bien veras le dije al cyber comandante y al dragon blanco que a ella no la conozco pero en realidad si la conozco de mi antiguo colegio recuerdas ese que fui solo un semestre el privado de lanzadores de conjuros―_ respondio el Mago oscuro a lo que el espadachín asintió

― _y que tiene que ver?―_ pregunto el

― _bien sucede que en esa escuela la conoci claro hablamos mucho y nos hicimos amigos pero cuando me fui no la vi mas y ahora que la veo aquí me parece mas linda si sabes a lo que hablo no?―_ pregunto el y este lo miro

― _es oficial ya te perdimos―_ Respondió este dando un suspiro

― _clase hoy aremos un pequeño enfrentamiento quienes se enfrentaran? Abra una pequeña votacion―_ dijo el profesor y todos observaron y luego votaron los ganadores fue una lucha entre magos el mago oscuro y la maga oscura

― _bien jóvenes ustedes lucharan y al ver sus números de habilidad (sus puntos de ataque y defensa del año pasado) el mago oscuro tiene un total de 2500/2100 mientras la maga oscura de 2000/1700_ ―Dijo el profesor observando el libro de sus estudiantes

― _profesor logre una habilidad de transformación puedo usarla?―_ pregunto ella y el profesor asintió

― _adelante―_ dijo ella y ella se consentro y comenzó a recitar unas palabras su traje paso a ser una armadura con una espada en manos en ves de baculo el profesor estaba asombrado ante eso tenia entendido que algunos monstruos podían hacer eso a voluntad pero eran prodigios lo que lo lograban

― _veamos tu poder ahora―_ dijo el profesor y con un aparato que tenia lo midió su ataque subió a 2600

― _bien chicos comiencen―_ dijo el profesor y ambos comenzaron

El mago oscuro lanzo una onda de magia a lo que la maga oscura lo esquivo lanzo un ataque con su espada el mago oscuro la bloqueo con su bastón y el iso aparecer una bola de fuego que le impacto a la maga cosa que la iso retroceder eso le causo daño ella lanzo una especie de rayo de su espada dándole al mago y este también recibió daño y así fue asta que la maga oscura lanzo su espada al mago dándole en el estomago terminando la batalla el mago se levanto ya se había acabado todo y recupero su fuerza gracias a que marie el angel caído estaba ayudando al profesor

― _veo que no exageraban en tu desempeño en tu antigua escuela en verdad eres una prodigio a tan corta edad y ya puedes llegar a esa transformación claro que solo es una muestra puedes hacerla permanente con el hechizo polimerización o un echizo o trampa equipo por ejemplo si usas cirujia de ADN serias como la valkiria oscura cambiando tu Raza de lanzador de conjuros a guerrero pero si lo cambias un ejemplo a dragón serias la caballero dragón y tu forma es una muestra de eso ―_ respondio el profesor

― _profesor lo que dice seria como una evolución o algo así?―_ pregunto el Guardia celta y el profesor negó

― _nada de eso si no que es un cambio de tipo varios monstruos lo hacen para aumentar oh su ataque , defensa o habilidades―_ respondio el profesor

― _podria decirles que de todos ustedes mis alumnos el que mas puede cambiar a diferentes tipos y ser difrente es el mago oscuro su tipo de lanzador de conjuros y su nombre que lleva oscuro se adapta a diferentes ramas de los tipos por ejemplo si el cambia su tipo a luz cambiaria a mago del mandato del caos pero su poder seria reducido por 2 niveles digamos que llega con su nivel actual que es de 2500/2100 el llegaría con 2300/1900 por que el cambio de tipo consume energía no es como el de raza―_ Respondió el y al poco rato termino la clase.

Al salir el mago oscuro salió rápido pero fue atrapado por la maga oscura quien lo abrazo sonriendo

― _no sabia que estabas aquí que bueno verte! ―_ respondio ella sonriendo y luego la solto

― _bueno almenos tengo un amigo aquí jeje hablaremos dentro de un rato si quieres al salir vamos a comer algo yo invito―_ dijo ella sonriendo dejando al mago oscuro sin saber que acababa de pasar

― _uh Friendzone ―_ dijeron a la ves el ninja armado y el espadachín de flamas a lo que el mago oscuro les dio una mirada seria y se fue

Por otro lado

EL espadachín silencioso lv4 caminaba junto al dragon blanco de ojos azules y al cyber comandante cuando cierto ninja apareció

― _hey espadachín te tengo un reto que invites a la maga silenciosa al baile de bienvenida―_ aparecio este de la nada sorprendiendo a la gran mayoría

― _estas loco no pienso hacer eso ella es la mas linda de la escuela y destruiría mi imagen si me rechaza ―_ respondio este y luego el otro lo miro

respondio este y luego el otro lo miro

― _No Gracias mejor otro dia ―_ Dijo este y salió del lugar hacia su clase

Una ves que la clase termino tanto el dragon blanco como el cyber comandante esperaban al espadachín silencioso pero no lo veian llegar en eso decidieron entrar al colegio a buscarlo y encontraron al ninja armado observando desde el punto ciego de la ventana del salón de música grabando con la cámara

― _que grabas?―_ pregunto el Cyber Comandante al verlo este los iso callar y señalo hacia el salón dentro el espadachín silencioso estaba junto a dos profesores la dama sónica y el rey músico observándolo sabia que esa era la pareja que enseñaba música en el colegio como opcional pero no sabían que el tomaba esa clase

― _bien mago silencioso desde el comienzo te parece?―_ dijo el Rey músico observando a su mujer tomar una guitarra acústica y el una eléctrica y comenzaron

― _Dicen, que no tengo dirección, que soy una distracción, es una tonta reacción_ _Aun así, al confín he llegado, ahora todo es tan claro, por mi destino aguardo_ _Esta vida sideral solo he conocido, Las estrellas y el polvo espacial son mi único hogar.―_ Comenzo a cantar el espadachín dejando a sus espias con la boca abierta

 _―Pero apenas comienzo a cantar, miles de voces me van a llamar,_ _Y en mi corazón sabré que la pena valdrá,_ _Y mientras mi discos veo partir, y piden fotos firmadas por mí,_ _Sé que mi vida no es fácil pero es la que quiero vivir._ _Pero apenas comienzo a cantar, el universo mi nombre dirá,_ _Y sabré que muy dentro mi miedo no existirá,_ _Y en mi cabello el viento solar, me hace ver que aún tengo mucho que dar_ _Por esta fría atmósfera mi espíritu vagará_ _Vuelo como un cometa._ _Soy un cometa._  
 _Me estrello como un cometa._ _Soy un cometa._ ―Termino de cantar y el rey músico aplaudió

― _me sorprendes que buen canto no esperaba menos as mejorado desde el año pasado ―_ Dijo el sonriéndole y este le devolvió la sonrisa

― _muchas gracias si me disculpan yo ya me retiro―_ dijo este y se fue

Mientras los demás lo observaba cuando quisieron irse vieron al rey músico observándolos junto a la dama sónica

― _vengan los tres ahora ―_ Dijo el serio y fueron a hablar le quitaron la cámara

― _bien saben que es contra las reglas espiar a los alumnos pero grabarlos eso es grave le prometimos a su compañero que dejaríamos esto en secreto asta que el lo dijera y eso aremos ―_ Dijo borrando la grabación dejando al ninja armado lloriqueando

― _bien eso quería decirles ahora váyanse ―_ ordeno el y todos se fueron cuando ya estaban fuera el ninja comenzó a reir

― _de que tanto te ries?―_ Pregunto el cyber comandante

― _pues verán ya venia viniendo esto así que cambie la memoria de la cámara luego de grabar la que el profesor borro es una vacia ―_ dijo este y los otros dos lo miraron

― _y que aras con eso? El canta bien eso no lo avergonzaría ―_ dijo el cyber comandante el tenia razón

― _Pues pensaba hacerle ver a la profesora de Teatro le hace falta cantantes tal ves le guste ―_ Dijo el Ninja Armado y los otros negaron

― _Creo que primero te asesinara antes de que eso suceda ―_ Respondió El Dragon blanco y tenia razón en eso

― _y si le pregunto?―_ dijo el ninja armado y los dos asintieron total a el golpearía no a ellos

― _aslo haber que te dice pero no aseguramos que te protegeremos ―_ dijo el dragon blanco y luego vieron como el ninja se fue mas rápido que ellos

― _el infeliz es jodidamente rapido―_ Dijo el Cyber Comandante y el dragon blanco se fue

El mes paso como si nada y el ninja armado esperaba la oportunidad para decirle seria cuando comiencen las audiciones para los clubes no deportivos , mientras el espadachín estaba en clases de combate esta clase consistía en aprender a como actuar en una lucha era algo parecida a la clase de Gardna pero solo que en esta se peleaba directamente dando unas pocas instrucciones con su profesor Gaia el Caballero feroz quien los observaba el estaba eligiendo a los adversarios

― _bien pelearan cráneo convocado contra la campeona de las flamas―_ Dijo el Profesor al espadachín le pareció injusto tal lucha era muy dispareja La campeona de las Flamas observo al profesor asombrada ese era uno de los estudiantes mas poderosos formaba parte del equipo de combate de la clase demonio

― _Profesor esa lucha es muy dispareja ―_ Respondió el espadachín silencioso y el profesor solo lo miro y comenzó la lucha

La campeona de flamas ataco con su espada pero convoca al cráneo lo paro con sus brazos este lanzo una ataque mandándola algo lejos ella se levanto apenas tenia que cuidar su defensa por que era una batalla dispareja se levanto cubriendoce con el escudo y cuando quiso atacar convoca al cráneo lanzo un rayo y la electrocuto derribándola el profesor acabo la pelea pero este no hacia caso y se hacerco para dar un golpe ella quiso defenderse con su espada pero el la pateo estaba apunto de atacarla y vencerla cuando lanzo el golpe ella cerro los ojos pero el ataque no llego ella vio que una espada la cubria era el espadachín silencioso

― _el profesor dijo que ya esta―_ dijo este y al levantar el arma lanzo el brazo de convoca al cráneo este solo lo observaba desafiante

― _en la próxima tu y yo lucharemos―_ dijo este y el profesor dio por perdida la lucha a convoca al cráneo por desobedecerlo y casi herir a una estudiante a tal punto de tener que usar un conjuro de recuperación o en el peor de los casos renace el monstruo que si el ataque hubiera sucedido hubiera perdido el conocimiento por mucho asta que despierte

― _se lo dije profesor―_ dijo el espadachín observándolo este dio un suspiro

― _tienes razón a la próxima elegiré dependiendo de sus habilidades dejando a los mas fuertes contra los mas fuertes lo hice pensando que ella podria―_ respondio el Gaia aveces hacia ese tipo de luchas pero siempre se detenían cuando el las paraba

― _te encuentras bien?―_ pregunto el espadachín silencioso y ella asintió y la ayudo a levantarse

― _gracias ―_ Respondió ella y el le dedigo una sonrisa

― _hey cuanto apuestan a que estos terminaran juntos?―_ dijo Ninja armado observando junto al mago oscuro y el espadachín de flamas

― _na un enamorado es suficiente además no aguanto a estos―_ Dijo el Espadachin de flamas señalando a el dragon negro junto a el dragon de las damas arpía ambos con forma de guerrero y observando la lucha el dragon negro la abrazaba

― _es tan lindo que me aran vomitar arcoíris ―_ dijo secamente el espadachín y el mago oscuro solo lo miro

― _celoso?―_ Pregunto en broma el Ninja armado y este solo se fue

El mago oscuro caminaba a casa el dia fue cansado algo raro su grupo de amigos comenzaba a separarse un ejemplo era que el espadachín de flamas comenzaba a juntarse con los piro el se había lucido en clase de fuego , el cyber comandante pasaba mas tiempo con los tipo maquina haciendo unas cosas de programación y robotica mientras el dragon blanco andaba distante no con los tipo dragon solo distante el dragon negro ni hablar estaba mucho con su novia y con los tipo dragon la dama de la fe no hablaban mucho al igual que la maga oscura que estará pasando con su antiguo grupo de amigos el tenia que reconstruir su grupo (continuara)


	3. No es lo que parece 1

**Parte _1:_** ** _primeras aventuras_**

 **Capitulo 3: No es lo que parece (Parte 1 )**

Era sábado en la mañana y el Mago oscuro estaba mirando la tv como era últimamente los fines de semana antes al menos salía con su grupo de amigos pero ahora estaban tomando rumbos diferentes, primero pensó en llamar al Dragón negro pero recordó que ese dia saldría con su novia luego pensó en el dragón blanco pero el estaba ocupado con la tarea y lo ayudaba la dragón de otra dimensión , quiso llamar al Espadachín de flamas pero el estaba ocupado con los tipo piro se había hecho muy popular con ellos , la dama de la fe no querría hacer lo que el le gusta hacer la maga oscura ella no estaba en su casa ese fin de semana además no se atrevía a hablarle , en eso su celular sonó era la dama arpía

― _Hola?―_ hablo el mago oscuro algo aburrido

― _hola , mago oscuro estas libre?―_ pregunto la Dama arpía

― _si que necesitas?―_ pregunto este

― _necesito ayuda con la tarea de criaturas legendarias ―_ Respondió ella y el mago oscuro solo escuchaba ambos tomaban esa clase juntos mientras ella no era muy buena en esa el se destacaba escuchar las historias de su abuelo el sabio oscuro servían de mucho

― _claro voy a tu casa o tu vienes a la mia?―_ pregunto el y se escucho un silencio

― _a tu casa ahora no querrás verte con mis padres andan medio chiflados ―_ dijo ella observando a su padre y su madre bailar tango cosa que la perturbo su padre a pesar de ser un dragón pasaba mas tiempo como guerrero ademas su forma de guerrero era como decirlo linda tenía el cabello largo con tonos en rubio piel blanca y siempre llevaba ropa entre blanca , gris y azul

― _esta bien te parece en 10 minutos?―_ pregunto el y ella acepto

el fue a ver que no hubiera nadie en su casa por dos razones su padre y su hermano el mago de las iluciones podía ser fastidioso cuando el llevaba compañeras a casa y su hermano bueno arcana era molesto todo el tiempo , cuando vio que no había nadie solo el dio gracias a Horakhty de que solo estuviera el.

Al rato tocaron a la puerta y era la dama arpía el mago oscuro se sorprendió al verla mayormente siempre esta en su forma de bestia alada pero esta ves estaba como guerrera sus garras ya no estaban tampoco sus plumas pero era casi igual

― _listo?―_ pregunto ella con una sonrisa y el asintió

" _vaya ahora que lo pienso cambio su actitud de egocéntrica malcriada cuando comenzamos a llevarnos bien "_ pensó el mago oscuro al verla y tenia razón antes de comenzar a hablarse las 4 hermanas eran malcriadas y caprichosas asta después de las vacaciones que ella comenzó a comportarse dulce con el asta tal punto de dejar a sus hermanas para pasar tiempo con ellos

― _bien que no entiendes ―_ pregunto el amablemente y ella saco sus libros

― _bueno es sobre categorizar en rango a los legendarios―_ dijo ella y el mago oscuro comenzó a mirar

― _bueno primero esta El creador de la luz Horakthy después los Dioses Egipcios el dragón alado de Ra , slifer el dragón del cielo y obelisk el atormentador después le siguen los dragones legendarios el ojo de Timaius , El colmillo de critius y la Garra de Hermos tanto en sus fromas de dragones como de guerreros después están las bestias legendarias Uria señor de las llamas abrasadoras, Raviel el señor de los fantamas y Hamon el señor del trueno golpeador también hay otros que se consideran así legendarios un ejemplo muy claro son los que solo salen por un total limitado de artefactos y lugar por ejemplo del dragón de ancestral y exodia el prohibido estos no son como los rituales estos necesitan mas cosas el dragón ancestral necesita un campo sacrificio y varias cosas mas mientras exodia necesita sus 5 partes―_ Explico el mago oscuro y ella asentía mientras anotaba

El tiempo paso rápido en su ayuda mutua ya estaban terminando y la puerta se abrió era el padre del mago oscuro que volvia del trabajo al pasar por la sala obserto la escena su hijo con una amiga y de repente se desato el infierno según el mago oscuro cuando se pronuncio esta palabra

― _hola―_ saludo el mago de las ilusiones

― _hola señor―_ saludo ella y vio que el mago de las iluciones miro al mago oscuro

― _vaya , vaya esperabas a que me fuera para traer a tu amiga a casa? ―_ dijo el fingiendo estar decepcionado

― _papá por favor no empieces ―_ dijo el mago oscuro queriendo que se lo trague la tierra

― _te gustaría quedarte a cenar?―_ el mago de las iluciones ignoro a su hijo

― _lo siento papá pero ya íbamos de salida tenemos que buscar información para un proyecto ―_ se excuso el mago oscuro mientras guardaba las cosas y salía con la dama arpía

― _bien será la próxima ―_ respondio el y al salir los dos dijo

― _que tengan una linda cita―_ dijo el y cerro la puerta rápido

El mago oscuro quedo petrificado una cita? Enserio lo dijo? Ahora si estaba avergonzado solo rogaba que nadie lo aya escuchado al ver a su acompañante esta estaba igual de petrificada pero roja aparte

― _qu…quieres ir a comer algo?―_ pregunto el mago oscuro rojo de vergüenza y ella asintió sin decir nada

Ambos fueron a un restaurante frecuentado mayormente por los monstruos de las secundaria el dueño era el Demonio del Curry Roux al sentarse comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales como si nada pasara pero no sabían que lo observaban

― _oye ese no es el mago oscuro?―_ pregunto Gilfried el cabalero de acero eran estudiantes de la misma secundaria

― _oye tienes razón pero que estará haciendo con la dama arpía estarán saliendo?―_ pregunto una elfa mistica pero esta tenia el traje mas claro de lo habitual

― _tal vez ―_ Respondió el dragón lanza que estaba junto a ellos

― _ustedes que creen estarán saliendo o no?―_ pregunto Gilfried a sus amigos estos negaron en duda al final le restaron importancia y siguieron con lo suyo.

Mientras en otro lado el Espadachin silencioso hablaba con su amigo de la infancia para consejos románticos pero recurrió al peor

― _bien que deseas?―_ pregunto el mago silencioso tenia su clásica actitud fría y medio emo el era casi igual a su hermana solo que el vestia de negro y rojo y su cabello era celeste

― _es a donde puedo llevar a la campeona de las flamas para nuestra cita alguna idea?―_ dijo este mirándolo el mago silencioso dolo dio un suspiro a decir verdad le importa un pepino que los asuntos amoroso de su hermana y su amigo

― _es piro no es así?―_ pregunto el mago silencioso y el espadachín asintió

― _si es piro por?―_ pregunto este y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por el báculo de su amigo

― _llevala a un restaurante de comida picante a los piros les gusta y a ti te eh visto tragar toneladas de comida picante como si fueran chocolates―_ dijo este aun con su actitud emo

― _gracias a todo esto que rayos te pasa estas mas emo de lo normal―_ respondio el espadachín viendo a su amigo

― _es que tu y mi hermana me tienen cansado con sus problemas amorosos ella con "solo me quieren por mi cuerpo antes cuando era de nivel 4 no me daban ni la ahora y bla bla bla " y tu " no se que hacer para mi novia es difícil esto no se si le gustara aquello " ya me tienen cansado algunos no tienen novia como para preocuparse por eso o tanta gente se le hacerca como para hacerse drama_ ―respondía el cansado

― _estas celoso?―_ pregunto el espadachín

― _en parte si y en otra no mira amigos muchos no tengo verdaderos tu nada mas la gente que se me acerca es para acercarse a mi hermana y novia me gusta una chica de la escuela pero dudo que salga con migo ―_ respondió este resignado

― _quién es?―_ pregunto el espadachín silencioso

― _es la dama arpía ella me ah gustado desde que entramos a secundaria ―_ respondió el llendo al grano

― _y el lunes habla con ella invítala a no se comer algo así se llevan bien y de paso llegan a algo―_ respondió el espadachín silencioso

― _lo are pero ahora si no te importa tengo tarea ademas pocas veces puedo estar solo en mi casa como para terminar mi lectura ―_ dijo el mago mientras lo sacaba con su libro en mano

― _bien nos vemos el lunes asta luego―_ Respondió el espadachín y se fue

Cuando fue a casa de su novia al tocar la puerta esperaba encontrarse con ella pero no se encontró con su padre Soldado de darkfire 1 el espadachín trago saliva al ver su mirada seria

― _quien eres y que quieres?―_ pregunto este con voz seria

― _yo…―_ dijo el espadachín silencioso cuando escucho los pasos atrás de otra persona pero resulto no ser su novia si no su madre era la Reina amazonas esta saludo amablemente al espadachín silencioso y luego vio a su esposo

― _querido no asustes a la pareja de nuestra hija ―_ dijo ella con una sonrisa amigable ante los ojos del espadachín silencioso pero se notaba el miedo del soldado de darkfire

― _si querida ―_ dijo este y entro a la casa mientras el esperaba a su novia su padre la observaba con una mirada que decira"le haces daños y te mato " en eso apareció la campeona de las llamas y observo la escena

― _listo?―_ Pregunto ella y el espadachín asintió y ambos se fueron

― _te gusta la comida picante?―_ pregunto el espadachín silencioso

― _claro me gusta ―_ dijo ella y ambos fueron a un restaurante de este tipo de comida cuando mientras esperaban había unos palitos de pan picantes

― _bien …de seguro comeras poco por ser mujer cuidarías tu figura y todo eso―_ dijo el cuando vio la cara de su novia jugar con un tenedor

― _oh eso crees?―_ dijo ella con media sonrisa y luego comenzó a comer los palitos de pan

― _yo creo que yo podría comer mas que tu delicada flor cantora ―_ dijo ella ya que sabia de que el cantaba

― _oh eso es un reto?―_ pregunto el y ella asintió y comenzaron a comer rápido cuando terminaron ambos estaban satisfechos habían comido mucho

― _almenos con tigo podre comer tranquilo y mucho ―_ respondio el sonriendo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa

― _por cierto perdón si mi padre es amenazador sucede que soy su única hija y es comprensible ―_ se disculpo ella

― _no importa ya lo venia viniendo ademas saber que tu madre me ayudo me dio un gran alivio ―_ respondio el tranquilo

― _a ella le caíste bien cuando le conte sobre ti mayormente a mi la gente no se me hacerca por tener cara de que te paretire la cara si me hablas ―_ dijo ella dando un suspiro

― _si pero bueno yo me anime y triunfe―_ respondio el riendo un poco

― _tu tuviste suerte por esa carita tuya y ensima que cantas se me hace adorable ―_ respondio ella y el espadachín se sonrojo

― _ademas quiero saber por que no dejas al ninja armado subir tu video a internet tendrías muchas vicitas y de seguro varias empresas de cantantes se matarían por ti cantas de maravilla―_ dijo ella recordando cuando descubrió porque su novio torturaba al ninja armado

― _a decir verdad me da vergüenza nadie sabe o bueno sabia que yo cantaba ademas el club de teatro me pidió que entrase le hacia falta cantantes y actores varones hay muchas mujeres mas que hombres y no se tal ves entre me esta interesando ―_ dijo el así nomas siendo sincero

― _yo estoy en el club de teatro será divertido ―_ dijo ella sonriendo

― _si ya mañana dire que si entrare ―_ dijo el aceptando al fin

― _una cosa si te haces el divo te castro ―_ amenazo ella y le asusto

― _esta bien ―_ dijo el , el espadachín silencioso la llevo a su casa luego de recibir la mirada de muerte del padre de su novia la dejo y volvió a su casa a decir verdad ya le había interesado el teatro así que lo probaría.

Al dia siguiente en la secunadria el mago oscuro y la dama arpía entraron juntos por que El mago oscuro se quedo dormido al igual que ella y ellos creían que iban tarde pero al entrar ambos sentían las miradas de todos sobre ellos

― _es raro no crees?―_ Pregunto el mago oscuro y la dama arpía asintió

en eso de la nada vieron dos figuras volar hacia ellos que no les dio tiempo de esquivar eran las hermanas de la dama arpía , la dama águila(la del pelo azul) y Harpie Lady(pelo rojo largo) ambas los llevaban lejos mientras los sostenían con sus garras las dos victimas trataban de liberarse

― _que hacen suéltenme! ―_ Grito el mago oscuro mientras era secuestrado

― _ya duo de locas suéltenos! ―_ Grito su hermana y ambas lo hicieron pero lejos de cualquier testigo

― _bien comienzen a hablar ahora ―_ dijo la Dama águila seria

― _hablar de que?―_ Dijeron tanto el mago oscuro como la dama arpía al mismo tiempo

― _no se hagan de esto!―_ Respondió gritando la Harpie Lady mostrando la imagen en su celular de los dos en el restaurante

― _No es lo que piensan!―_ Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo sonrojados la dama arpía mas que el mago oscuro

― _bueno entonces que sucedio―_ Exigieron las hermanas _(esta historia continuara )_

* * *

 **bueno aqui el capituloespero que les aya gustado quiero agradecer a los que lo leen este fic dejen sus opiniones sobre el fic muchas gracias por leer el proximo viernes otro cap**


End file.
